Semiconductor devices are commonly found in modern electronic products. Semiconductor devices vary in the number and density of electrical components. Semiconductor devices perform a wide range of functions such as analog and digital signal processing, sensors, transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals, controlling electronic devices, power management, and audio/video signal processing. Discrete semiconductor devices generally contain one type of electrical component, e.g., light emitting diode (LED), small signal transistor, resistor, capacitor, inductor, diodes, rectifiers, thyristors, and power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET). Integrated semiconductor devices typically contain hundreds to millions of electrical components. Examples of integrated semiconductor devices include microcontrollers, application specific integrated circuits (ASIC), standard logic, amplifiers, clock management, memory, interface circuits, and various signal processing circuits.
An important aspect of semiconductor devices is the area required for interconnect structures between semiconductor die. FIG. 1 shows a known inter-die interconnect arrangement with semiconductor die 50 disposed adjacent to, but separated from, semiconductor die 52. Bond wire 54 provides electrical interconnect between contact pad 56 on active surface 58 of semiconductor die 50 and contact pad 60 on active surface 62 of semiconductor die 52. Bond wire 54 requires separation of distance D1 between semiconductor die 50 and 52, as well as dedicated edge space D2 in order to form and shape the bond wire. In addition, semiconductor die often reserve dedicated edge space for the scribe grid to account for saw variation, crack stop trench to account for crack propagation from the saw street, or die edge seal to account for saw cracks and eventually moisture from entering near the active area. The die edge space requirements remain a problem. It is desirable to reduce dedicated edge space required for electric interconnect in order to maximize the active die area providing signal processing functions for a given semiconductor package, as well as reduce the overall footprint of the semiconductor package.
Die stacking has been used to minimize semiconductor package footprint and is useful for low power technologies, such as memory devices. However, heat dissipation and excessive stress have been problems with stacked die, particularly for power MOSFETs and integrated drivers. Another common approach for inter-die interconnect is to use through silicon vias (TSVs), which are costly to manufacture.